The Red Sin
by Haru-Kizashi
Summary: The Senate has been keeping a girl as a weapon that can kill almost any vampire but when she is in Ichio's hands she is sent off to Cross Academy as an assassin to kill one of VK's characters but will her love for another VK character get in her way?
1. Chapter 1

The Red Sin

Vampire Knight Fan Fiction

"Come on Zero, I'm doing all the work here!" Yuuki complained as her and Zero where pushing back the day class girls back in line. The gates then opened reviling the beautiful and elegant night class. "Why hello ladies, did anyone dream about me last night?" Aidou said as he enjoyed all the attention. "KYAAA!" The girls screamed with excitement.

"Move along Hanabusa" Zero said as he gave him a dark look.

"Oh Zero, you always spoil the fun." Aidou said as he poked out his tongue continued to walk.

"Hello Yuuki, have you been staying out of trouble lately?" Kaname Kuran asked Yuuki when she was off guard. Yuuki bowed as soon as she noticed him. "Yes I have been Kaname-Sempi, Thank you for asking" She said as she blushed and her head still bowed so he couldn't see.

"Good, well I shall be off now. Thank you Yuuki" Kaname said as he walked off with something on his mind.

After the day class students left, Zero and Yuuki went out on patrol. Zero stopped in his tracks. "What is it Zero?" Yuuki asked. He snapped out of his thoughts. "Nothing, I just have a weird feeling about something". He said as he walked off in a different direction. "Zero!" Yuuki called, but he was already gone. She was left alone thinking to herself about what Zero had on his mind. Night class had finished and Kaname Kuran looked out of the window in his room, it being obvious that something was on his mind. "I guess it's time for us to meet for the first time" He said to himself.

*Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the Senate's private quarters.*

"We have been working on this project for years Mr. Ichio. We are happy to show it to you." One of the head workers, which was human, the in Senate said as he lead Ichio Ichijo to a room with a one way glass mirror.

"So what is the story behind this 'project' of yours?" He asked.

"Well you see Mr. Ichio, we have been working on this project for five years and with our best equipment to make this project stronger than any aristocrat vampire in this world and is able to kill almost any vampire."

"So you are saying that this is the best vampire hunter in the world? If so, why isn't it stronger than a pureblood?" Ichio asked seriously.

"Well you see Mr. Ichio, we haven't exactly got up to that yet. She is still a work in progress." The head worker said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Well, may I see this work in progress?" Ichio asked.

"Of course you may" He then called up another worker on the phone. "Get subject 17 in room 195"

Lights lit up in the room in front of them. A human girl about the age of 16 stood in the middle of the room. She head was facing the floor so her medium, black hair covering her face. She wore a t-shirt and jeans that were stained with blood and an anti-vampire sword and gun in her steady hands. Doors on the sides of the room opened and released over 100 level E vampires. Ichio's view was blocked by level E's swarming over the human girl. All he could hear were screams of level E vampires and the sounds of a gun being fired. Before he knew it, all of the level E vampires were turning to dust, one by one. He saw the human girl quickly blasting them with her gun and slicing the level Es with her sword. All that was left was ash and the girl breathing heavily in the middle of the room, clutching to the weapons in her hands.

"That was a good display of your 'work, what is this projects name?" Ichio asked.

"Subject 17, our best project yet". The worker said with a slight smile.

"I'll take her" Ichio said sternly.

"Mr. Ichio that would be a problem, as you know, she is still a work in…"  
>Ichio cut him off. "I don't care, I want her now. I need her for some work I'm doing." Ichio said as he gave him a stern eye.<p>

"Well, but Mr. Ichio.."

"Don't make me ask again" His voice being slightly raised.

"Yes Mr. Ichio." He then called up another worker. "Get subject 17 here ASAP, Mr. Ichico wants her". He said nervously. About five minutes later five level C vampire guards came in with subject 17 in a straight jacket and chains. Her head has down to the floor, her hair covering her face. "Unchain her" Ichio commanded.

"Mr. Ichio, we highly suggest you don't do that. She has killed three guards in the last week with her bare hands and…"

Ichio cut him off again. "Were those guards trying to chain her up?" He asked.

"Well yes Mr. Ichio, but..."

"Unchain her and don't make me say it again" Ichio said fed up.

The guards unchained her and took off her straight jacket. As soon as they took of the jacket she black flipped over one of the guards, landing behind him and snapped his neck. He then turned to ash. The other guards tried to stop her but literally died trying, all of them ending up in ash before they would move. She then ran straight at the high class worker, him being her next target. Ichio moved forward. "Stop, I am your new master and I have released you from your chains". She then stopped just in front of him. "I promise I will not put you in chains again if you obey me, is that understood?" He asked. Subject 17 just stood there with her head to the floor. "What is her name?" Ichio asked the worker, his face pale from fright. "Kizashi, Haru" Subject 17 said in a low, husky voice before the worker could answer. She then looked up at Ichio, showing him her face for the first time. Her face was white and stained with blood and she had a scar on the right side of her eye, just scaring the eye lid. "Well then Kizashi, Haru, come with me" Ichio said as he left the worker behind in shock. Haru followed behind him but stopped. "May I get some of my weapons?" She asked.

"You may, I'll be outside waiting".

Haru then ran into the room she was kept in and took a special gun in a case and sword that she never used in training and ran outside with Ichio. They went inside his limo and drove until they reached his mansion. It was big and old and since it was night, it was too dark to see the whole thing. Ichio then lead Haru to his office. "Your room is next door, I want you to get ready and have a good night's rest. I have a big job for you tomorrow". He said.

"If you don't mind me asking Mr. Ichio, may I at least know what my job is so I can prepare in the morning?" She asked in her low voice.

"Tomorrow you will be enrolled into Cross Academy which you target will be in a group called the Night Class and his name, is Kaname Kuran".

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

The Red Sin

Vampire Knight Fan Fiction

Takuma Ichijo knocked on Kaname Kuran's door. "Kaname?" He asked. No reply. "Make sure you get some rest, sleep well". He said as he turned around to find Aidou, Kain, Senri, Rima and Ruka standing in front of him. "Seems president Kuran has locked himself in his room" Rima spoke in a monotone.

"Alright, what did you do this time Hanabusa?" Kain asked

"I didn't do it! Besides if I did, like always, he would have punished me in front of everyone". Aidou said sadly.

"That's true". Kain said as he looked down at Ruka who seemed worried.

"I wouldn't worry. I bet he just has a few things on his mind right now" He was cut off by someone.

"Master Takuma?" a maid carrying a whole stack of books in one hand and a silver platter with a note in the other stood in front of him. "These are all of the books you requested and here is a permission form for Lord Kaname"

"Oh yes, umm thank you. Lord Kaname is busy right now, so I'll have a look at this for him". Takuma said as he reached for the note. As he read it he stopped and was shocked in horror. "What! But why is he…?" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Are you okay Takuma?" Senri asked.

"This letter says, that my grandfather …IS COMING HERE TONIGHT!" He yelled.

Night fell onto Cross Academy and a limo pulled up to the front gate. Ichio and Haru stayed in there for a while, having a private discussion. "So you know what to do Haru? We went through this already" said Ichio.

"I know what to do Lord Ichio, I'll kill Kuran in less than a month". She said darkly as she stepped out of the limo.

"Don't fail me". Ichio said as he disappeared to the Moon dorm to meet his grandson. Haru walked up to the main office to see Headmaster Kaien Cross. "Why hello there Kizashi, Haru. I welcome you to Cross Academy!" The headmaster said joyfully as he spread his arms and random sparkles flew into the air. Haru just stood there with a dark look on her face. The headmaster cleared his throat. "Anyways I have your uniform here. Umm by the way Haru, sorry to ask but are you a male or female? It's hard to read on the form here, I think it says male". He said as he looked closely at her form.

"uhh, I'm a Girl" she said awkwardly.

"Oh well it says you ordered a boys uniform here. If you want I can get you a girl one if…"

"Uhh, no don't worry its fine". She said.

"Okay then, well we have another problem. I thought it said male in your application so I put you into a boy's dorm and there are no girl dorms left since you're coming in late in the year". Kaien said awkwardly.

"I don't really care as long as I get a place to rest. Plus, I'm not interested in this whole 'love, dating' thing at the moment". She said as her voice got more serious.

"Well okay then well here's your uniform and your room key". Kaien said as he handed it to her. "And just to let you know that your room mate is a prefect for the school and won't be back in his dorm until a later time. I shall notify him of your arrival". He said, pushing up his glasses. Haru walked to the door holding her uniform in one hand as she pushed her key in her pocket.

"Haru, I'm sorry for your loss". Kaien said seriously. Haru closed her free hand into a fist. "I knew your parents very well. They were wonderful people and great hunters".

Haru turned around and looked at Kaien with a slight look of pain in her eyes. "I know". She said coldly as she closed the door behind her.

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
